Painless
The Special Victims Unit attempts to prosecute the moderator of a suicide-advocacy website. Plot Christina Nerritt is found handcuffed to her bed with a plastic bag over her head. She first claims to have been attacked, but then it is discovered that Christina had been suicidal for some time. After Christina uses insulin to successfully kill herself, the detectives discover that she was on a website that offers support and ideas on how to commit suicide. They soon find the owner of the website, Amy Solwey who is soon the suspect in Christina's death. Amy says that she made the website as a sort of therapy to herself because she is suffering from Alport's Syndrome. Detective Munch becomes personally involved in the case when it is discovered that Amy refuses a kidney transplant that could save her life. Munch is originally angry with her for her actions but decides to talk to her when he learns about her refusal. Amy is deaf but can read lips and can talk so they are able to have a conversation. Munch reveals that after he told his father he hated him as a kid his father committed suicide and he always blamed himself for it. He realizes that Amy feels bad for her role in Christina's death and wants to die as a result, but he convinces her to live and for the two of them to work out their guilt together. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Marlee Matlin as Dr. Amy Solwey * John Cullum as Defense Attorney Barry Moredock * Caren Browning as C.S.U. Technician Judith Siper * Peter Hermann as Defense Attorney Trevor Langan * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Technician Ruben Morales * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Sheila Tousey as Judge Danielle Larsen * Peter McRobbie as Judge Walter Bradley * Adam Kulbersh as Computer Crimes Detective Ben Suarato Guest cast * Karen Young as Christina Nerrit * Robert LuPone as Brooks Harmon * Heather Tom as Dr. Solwey's Assistant * Annie Campbell as Allison Nerrit * Stephanie Feyne as Court Interpreter * Peter Appel as Marvin Friedman * Candace Brecker as Police Interpreter * Richmond Hoxie as Dr. Ben Fletcher * Jennifer Smith as Dr. Nemarich * Josiah Early as Waiter * Susan Elaine Knight as ICU Doctor * Liza Colón-Zayas as Cyndi * Toni D'Antonio as Maria * Hector Ricci Jr. as Jury Foreperson * Joseph Anania as Court Clerk References *CatchingTheTrain.com Quotes Background information and notes * This episode probably takes its name for the song Suicide is Painless, which became famous as the theme from the popular sitcom M*A*S*H. * The website in this episode is probably inspired by the newsgroup alt.suicide.holiday, which often uses the phrase "catching the bus." Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes